Mister Sereitei
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: Uma votação para eleger o shinigami mais sexy da Soul Society se transforma num concurso de talentos. Em parceria com Luna. Cap Final on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Bleach não nos pertence, só pegamos emprestado com titio Kubo 8D

**Fic em parceria com Luna 8D**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Fic – Mister Sereitei**

Era mais um dia normal na Soul Society, a Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis estava numa reunião muuito importante

**Nanao:** Então vamos decidir isso logo!

**Matsumoto:** Sim! Ai vamos beber!!

**Nanao:** E contando todos os votos o vencedor é...Kuchiki Byakuya!

**Todas:** Aeeeeee!! (comemorando menos Yachiru)

**Yachiru:** Aaaah! Eu queria que o Ken-chan ganhasse peituda-chan TT

**Matsumoto:** Ah que isso! Eu votei pro meu taichouu!!

**Nanao:** Não interessa, agora está decidido, Kuchiki Byakuya é o shinigami mais sexy de toda a Sereitei

**Todas:** Hai!

Mas o que elas não sabiam é que estavam sendo observadas por alguém misterioso e estranho

**??:** Cala a boca narrador, eu não sou estranho, eu sou lindo 8D

**Narrador:** Err...--

**Yumichika:** Noooofaaa!! Que fofoca!! Preciso contar pra alguém!!

(Sai correndo com os cabelos aos ventos)

Enquanto isso Ichigo, Renji e Shuuhei estão sentados olhando para o nada

**Ichigo:** _Qual será o shampoo do Renji? _(vai chegando perto para cheirar o cabelo do Renji o.o)

**Renji:** Mas pensa, se as pessoas sumissem quando morressem ia ser bem mais prático...

**Shuuhei:** Mas pra onde elas iriam?

**Renji:** Ah, elas virariam poluição 8D

**Shuuhei:** WTF? Mas ai a gente não faria nada

**Renji:** E daí? Ia ser bem melhor, as pessoas virariam nuvens 8D

**Shuuhei:** Renji...o que você anda bebendo?

(Yumichika chega correndo perto dos três)

**Yumichika:** Ai! Noofa! Eu tenho uma fofoca!! Ichigo o que você ta fazendo? o.O

(Ichigo cheirando o cabelo do Renji)

**Ichigo:** Err...Nada!! Não to fazendo nada!!

**Renji:** Cara para com isso!! Eu já falei que não sou gay!!

**Ichigo:** Nem eu!! Não sou eu que fico olhando pro Byakuya e babando

**Renji:** Você tem alguma coisa contra o meu taichou?!

( os dois levantam com as espadas nas mãos 8D)

**Shuuhei:** Oe oe, não precisa tanto...

**Ichigo:** Fica quieto você também! Eu sei que você fico bêbado junto com o Kira e vocês ficaram pelados!

(Shuuhei vermelho)

**Shuuhei:** Hã?! Mas...como?! _Matsumoto eu te mato!! ò.ó_

**Yumichika:** Quietas suas bichas!!

**Ichigo, Renji e Shuuhei:** EU NÃO SOU BICHA!! Ò.Ó

**Yumichika:** Ta bom, ta bom, mas deixa eu falar!!

**Ichigo:** Fala logo! Ò.Ó

**Yumichika:** Ai nervosa! Eu tava passando pela associação das mulheres shinigamis, eu ia reclamar o porque que elas não me aceitam e que era injusto, porque eu sou perfeito...

**Renji:** Não enrola...--

**Yumichika:** Hum? Ah é, então, elas fizeram uma votação

**Shuuhei:** E daí?

**Yumichika:** Deixa eu terminar de contar né? Então, uma votação pra decidir qual o shinigami mais sexy da Sereitei

**Ichigo, Renji e Shuuhei:** Ah é? Eu sei que eu ganhei!

(os três se olham nervosos)

**Ichigo, Renji e Shuuhei:** EU GANHEI!! VOCÊ NÃO GANHOU!! CALA A BOCA!

**Yumichika:** Vocês erraram!

(os três encaram Yumichika e começam a rir)

**Ichigo:** Só falta falar que foi você que ganhou!! XDDDDD

**Yumichika:** Errou de novo, quem ganhou foi o Kuchiki taichou 8D

**Ichigo:** O que?! Como assim?! Eu sou mais sexy que ele! Pelo menos eu não uso canudinho no cabelo!

**Shuuhei:** Eu sou mais sexy que ele também òó/ Por isso que uso o quimono sem manga!!

**Renji:** É por isso? Nossa cara, sai dessa vida o.o

**Ichigo:** Cala a boca ow macaco! Você só não ta falando nada porque é apaixonado por aquele lá!

**Renji:** Hã?! Não sou não òó! E eu sou mais sexy que qualquer um aqui!!

**Yumichika:** Todos estão errados, eu sou o mais sexy ;D

Os três continuavam a discutir, Rukia e Hinamori estavam passando por eles e ouvem tudo

**Hinamori:** O.O E agora? Eles descobriram Rukia-san!

**Rukia:** Droga...temos que avisar as outras! Para a base secreta Hinamori-fukutaichou!! o/

**Hinamori:** Base secreta? o.o

**Rukia:** Você entendeu! Vamos, siga-me os bons!

**Hinamori:** Hai!

E então nossas grandes(?) heroínas correm para tentarem salvar o dia, e enquanto isso a notícia do mais sexy se espalha por toda a Sereitei, agradando as mulheres e deixando os homens revoltados.

No outro dia...

(Ichigo andando vê um cartaz e para)

**Ichigo:** _Hehehehe, minha grande chance!! Òó_

(No outro lado da Sereitei, Renji vê o mesmo cartaz)

**Renji:** Yooooshiii!! _O Ichigo vai ver òó_

(Yumichika com uma toca de hidratação na cabeça)

**Yumichika:** Noooooofaaaa!! Gente, vai ter um concurso!! Eu vou fazer parte do júri!! Ai nossa nossa!!

"Concurso Mister Sereitei! Você acha que é sexy o bastante? Inscrições abertas"

**Fim do cap 1**

E agora? Quem vencerá o concurso? Yumichika fará parte do júri? Byakuya participará? Eu conseguirei fazer um bolo?

Continue nos acompanhando nessa aventura e descubra!

Reviews **please** ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Capítulo 2**

Matsumoto se encontrava sentada com uma mesa repleta de papeis em sua frente. Uma fila de homens se formava em frente a sua mesa.

**Matsumoto: **_Ai, ai, é hoje que eu infarto. *¬*_

Matsumoto mal prestava atenção no que fazia.

**Matsumoto: **Próximo! Ò.ó.

(Matsumoto de cabeça baixa olhando para as folhas em sua frente.)

**Matsumoto: **nome, por favor (ainda olhando pra folha)

**Renji:** Abarai Renji u.u

**Matsumoto: **o.O Renji? O que faz aqui?

**Renji: **Vim marcar meu exame de sangue ¬¬

**Matsumoto: **Mas, exame de sangue é na sala ao lado oÕ (aponta uma sala onde se encontra Yamada Hanatarou)

**Renji:** _Senhor, Da-me paciência u.ú_ – Vim me inscrever pro concurso u.u

**Matsumoto: **Até Tu, Renji? XD Aqui já estiveram Ikkaku, Ichigo, Kira e Shuuhei 8D. Fora alguns capitães.

**Renji:** Eu só quero pôr o Ichigo no chinelo o.o

**Matsumoto: **_Homens... u.u_

Matsumoto faz a inscrição de Renji para o concurso Mister Sereitei.

Não muito longe dali...

**Nanao: **Nada disso, Yumichika!

**Yumuchika**: Mas... Mas... i.i

**Nanao: **Se eu te por de jurado, terei que por dois terços das shinigamis também u.u

**Yumichika: **Mas Nanao-chan i.i eu não conto pra ninguém ate o dia, eu juro! :x

**Nanao: **não u.u

**Yumichika: **Se você não me por, eu...eu...

**Nanao: **Você o que? o.õ

**Yumichika: **Vou contar pro Shunsui-taichou que você já tem cabelo branco e tinge ele i.i

**Nanao: **Tudo bem, mas só porque nós queremos um júri diversificado. (nanao olha assassinamente para Yumichika) E eu não tenho cabelo branco não Ò.ó

**Yumichika:** *-*

E chega o dia do concurso...

Homens, muitos homens. De todas as idades, de todos os tamanhos, mas todos com algo em comum... "Aquilo". (pensou coisas perversas?)

"aquilo": o pensamento de que é, sem duvidas, o mais sexy de todos os shinigamis.

**Nanao: **Sem dúvidas, o maior evento de todos os tempos. u.u (arruma seu óculos, olhando para a quantidade absurda de inscritos e a quantidade mais absurda ainda de telespectadores).

O júri era composto por Nanao, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Rukia, Hinamori e... Yumichika.

Já estavam todos os jurados sentados de frente a um palco, esperando calmamente que o "evento" tivesse seu começo.

Nanao vai a frente do palco e com um microfone começa a falar:

**Nanao:** Bom dia. u.u Hoje será realizado aqui o primeiro de muitos concursos "Mister Sereitei".

O concurso não serve somente para o descobrimento de "rostinhos bonitos" e sim para, principalmente, o descobrimento de novos talentos.

(Gritos alucinados de mulheres, pedindo para que Nanao se retire.).

**Nanao: **Caham ò.ó. Os concurso seguirá a seguinte ordem:

Os concorrentes irão desfilar em trajes de banho (gritos alucinados ao fundo), depois será o desfile em black tie (gritos alucinados ao fundo) e por ultimo o desfile em hakanas (sem gritos). Serão escolhidos o total de 10 candidatos que deverão, em ordem, mostrar aos jurados que não são apenas belos rostinhos e que devem ganhar o concurso com seus talentos, sendo assim a ultima "tarefa" será um "show de talentos".

Vale lembrar que o vencedor será capa da revista "Sereitei em Foco" e fará contratos milionários com varias empresas espirituais.

(Os participantes se encaram)

DECLARO ABERTO O MISTER SEREITEI EDIÇÃO NUMERO UM ÒÓ ( Nanao grita, mulheres gritam, Yumichika grita.)

Começa o desfile em trajes de banho.

**Matsumoto**: _*¬* meu deus..._

**Nanao: **_Meu deus... u.u_

**Rukia: **_Nii-sama *¬*_

**Hinamori: **_..._(pensando no aizen)

**Yachiru: **_Eu quero um doce o.o_

**Yumichika: **_Meu deus... ALGUEM TIRA O OMAEDA DAÍ ÒÓ_

Após o termino do desfile em trajes de banho, começa o desfile em Black Tie.

**Matsumoto**: _*¬* meu deus..._

**Nanao: **_Meu deus... u.u_

**Rukia: **_Nii-sama *¬*_

**Hinamori: **_..._(pensando no aizen)

**Yachiru: **_Eu quero um pirulito o.o_

**Yumichika: **(Se recuperando depois da "visão do inferno")

Por ultimo o desfile em Hakanas:

**Matsumoto**: _*¬* meu deus..._

**Nanao: **_Meu deus... u.u_

**Rukia: **_Nii-sama *¬*_

**Hinamori: **_..._(pensando no aizen)

**Yachiru: **_Eu quero um chocolate o.o_

**Yumichika: **_Sou muito mais eu 8D_

Após os jurados se reunirem e escolherem os dez finalistas, Nanao vai novamente em frente ao palco para anunciar os dez.

**Nanao: **Então, tenho comigo aqui o nome dos dez finalistas (mostra um envelope).

**Mulheres: **FALE LOGO Ò.Ó

**Nanao: **_u.u _(abre o envelope) Os dez finalistas são:

Ichigo Kurosaki. (Ichigo mostra a língua pro Renji)

Renji Abarai (Renji mostra a língua pro Ichigo)

Byakuya Kuchiki (Não demonstra reação)

Shuuhei Hisagi (Lança seu mais sensual sorriso para os jurados)

Toushirou Hitsugaya (Sai resmungando "Hitsugaya-_taichou"_)

Kenpachi Zaraki (mostra sua katana e faz pose de "macho-man")

Shunsui Kyoraku (manda beijos para Nanao)

Izuru Kira (Pensa : "_Se Ichimaru-taichou estivesse aqui, ficaria tão orgulhoso... i.i")_

Jushirou Ukitake (Sorri ^^)

E por ultimo,

Hanatarou Yamada!

Continua x)

**xXx**

No próximo capitulo: Começa o show de talentos!

Não percam x)

Respondendo os reviews 8D

**Chibi's-chan: **To o bolo tia chibi!!! (entrega bolo meio queimado) Mas enfim, Kaien? Tia Chibi ele já morreu u.u infelizmente...E eu acho que ele usa seda para cabelos tingidos vermelhos 8D (eu usava XDDDDD) Err...continue a acompanhar o/

**Haruno: **Como assim você não acha Byby sexy? Ele é maravilhoso! XDDDD Continue a ler onegai o/

**Ana: **Tente ficar falando Nofa o tempo todo, você vai adorar XDD. Um voto para o Zaraki, pelo menos ele já passou pras finais não é mesmo?? XDDD Continue lendo o/

**Thamie: **Tipo, a gnt até pensou na reação dele, mas como ia ser sem graça nem escrevemos nem nada XP. Continue lendo o/

**Hamiko: **Huhuhuhu, yaoi sempre!! XDDD Principalmente RenxIchi (apanha da Luna) tah legal parei x.o Vou anotar um voto pro Renji oks? Continue lendo o/ (eu só falo isso XDDD)

Obrigada a todas as outras que deixaram reviews ;D Ganham um pedaço de bolo por isso (entrega bolo)

A continuação fica por conta da Luna, sem previsão oks? E deixem sua opinião de quem deve ganhar ;D

É isso, **reviews** please 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei**

Aqueles que não se classificaram entre os dez primeiros, saíram cabisbaixos do palco. Em contra-partida os dez classificados estavam se achando a ultima bolacha do pacote, embora alguns deles não demonstrassem.

Os jurados já estavam preparados para julgar os candidatos no "show de talentos".

Ichigo seria o primeiro.

**Ichigo: **(com um violão na mão, em frente a um microfone) Irei cantar u.u

**Renji: **_otário u.u_

Ichigo começa a fazer as notas em seu violão, e uma aura "country" se apossa do local.

**Ichigo: **Sou um homem da cidade; Tô chegando de viagem; Vim buscar; Minha moça, meu amor; A mais linda; Desse interior...

(olha pra Rukia com cara de babão)

Sei que aqui; Há um caipira; Que os seus olhos; Não tira da princesa  
( Olha pro Renji com uma veia saltada)

Mas eu chego de carrão; Mostro o bolso; E ganho o seu coração...

(Nesse momento, Renji invade a apresentação de ichigo tocando uma gaita, pega entao um microfone e canta)

**Renji****: **Sou o tal caipira; Que o granfino falou; Não escondo a questão; A moça é dona; Do meu coração...

(Olha pra Rukia com cara de babão)  
Ele acha que o dinheiro; Compra o amor; Mas se fosse fácil assim; A moça nem olhava; Para mim...

(Olha pro Ichigo com uma veia saltada)

**Ichigo: **Vou fazer; De tudo um pouco; Já estou ficando; Louco de desejo; Uso o terno e a gravata; Falei com os seus pais; Mas deu em nada

( Olha pro Byakuya com cara de bom moço)

(Gota no Byakuya)

**Renji: **Ô granfino nosso caso; Não tem solução; Ela gosta de cowboy  
Com bota, espora; E pinta de herói; Vou selar o meu cavalo; E dizer adeus; Em seu lugar ia também; Em busca de quem só; Lhe queira bem...

( Renji aponta para uma perdida Inoue na platéia)

(Gota nos jurados)

(Gota na Rukia)

**Renji e Ichigo: **Enquanto a gente briga; Por alguém; A gente fica  
Sem ninguém; Apronta, insiste; Mas no fim das contas; A moça desiste...(4x)

(Ichigo e Renji terminam. Sao aplaudidos e saem do palco sobre um olhar mortal de dois Kuchikis)

**Yumichika: **Ru...

**Rukia: **Se falar alguma coisa eu queimo seu cabelo u.ú

**Yumichika: **i.i (cala a boca)

Agora seria a vez de Byakuya.

As mulheres estavam realmente curiosas para saberem o que o sexy capitão faria. Mas nao esperavam muita coisa vindo desse homem que sempre fora tao serio.

O "jovem" taichou se põe na frente do palco com um semblante sério.

**Byakuya: **(Faz sinal para que alguem ligue o som)

Quando um shinigami qualquer vai ligar o som algo estranho acontece.

Uma rachadura se abre no céu da Soul Society e nela aparecem tres indivíduos já conhecidos...

**Hinamori: **AIZEN-TAICHOU *¬*- _Ele voltou para mim! *-*_

**Matsumoto: **GIN ò.Ó

**Kira: **ICHIMARU-TAICHOU Ç.Ç

**Komamura: **Tousen... u.u

**Rukia: **NII-SAMA!

Todos se colocam em posição de ataque, quando Aizen toma a frente e fala:

**Aizen:** Viemos em paz...

**Omaeda (?): **O que fazem aqui, desgraçados? Ò.ó

**Gin:** Participar do concurso, oras! ^-^

**Nanao:** Nem a pau! Ò.Ó

**Yumichika: **Ahh deixa Nanao-chan *-*

**Nanao: **Nao u.u

**Yumichika: **Tem certeza? i.i (mostra uma embalagem de tinta para o cabelo)

**Nanao: **Bem... Porque nao? 8D Podem vir!

**Matsumoto: **Quem se apresentará primeiro entao? (Byakuya sai do palco e decide se apresentar depois de seus ex-colegas)

**Aizen:** nós faremos nossa apresentação juntos. U.u

**Nanao:** Entao começem logo Òó

(Aizen se põe a frente de um microfone com um baixo (?), Gin com uma guitarra (?) e Tousen com um triangulo (?))

**Aizen: **"I left alone, my mind was blank.  
I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind."

_(Saí sozinho, minha mente estava vazia  
Precisava de tempo para pensar para restaurar as memorias da minha mente)_

**Gin: **"What did I see, can I believe,  
That what I saw that night was real  
and not just fantasy."

_(O que eu vi, eu posso acreditar?  
Aquilo que eu vi aquela noite era real, e não apenas fantasia)_

**Aizen:** "Just what I saw, in my old dreams,  
Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me.  
'Cause in my dreams, it's always there,  
The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair.  
Yeah!!!

_(Mas o que eu vi, nos meus sonhos antigos,  
Eram os reflexos da minha mente def__ormada estrelando devolta a mim  
Porque nos meus sonhos está sempre lá  
A face do mal que retorce minha mente e me leva ao desespero  
Yeah!!!)_

(Aizen Grita igual o Bruce Dickson)

**Gin:** "The night was black, was no use holding back,  
'Cause I just had to see, was someone  
watching me.  
In the mist, dark figures move and twist,  
Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell."

_(A noite estava negra, não dava para se esconder  
Porque eu tinha que__ ver  
Tinha alguem observando-me  
Na nevoa figuras escuras se moviam e contorciam-se  
Foi tudo isso para reais, ou apenas uma espécie de inferno.)_

**Gin, Tousen e Aizen:**"Six, six, six the number of the beast.  
Sacrifice is going on tonight."

_(seis, seis, seis, O numero da Besta  
O sacrifício será essa noite)_

**Tousen**_**: **__"_This can't go on, I must inform the law.  
Can this still be real or just some crazy dream.  
But I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes,  
They seem to mesmerize...can't avoid their eyes,"

_(Isto não pode continuar, devo informar a lei  
Pode ainda ser real, ou apenas um sonho louco  
Mas me sinto atraído para a canção maligna da tribo  
Eles parecem hipnotizar... Não se pode evitar seus olhos)_

**Aizen, Gin e Tousen: **"Six, six, six the number of the beast.  
Six, six, six the one for you and me."

_(__seis, seis, seis, o numero da Besta  
seis, seis, seis, o unico pra mim e você)_

(Gin executa um solo de guitarra)

(Gin se joga no chao executando o solo de guitarra)

(Gin se levanta do chão executandoo solo de guitarra)

**Aizen:**_ "_I'm coming back, I will return,  
And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn.  
I have the fire, I have the force.  
I have the power to make my evil take it's course"

_(Estou voltando, eu vou retornar  
Possuirei seu corpo e farei você queimar  
Eu tenho o fogo, eu tenho força  
Eu tenho o poder de fazer  
Minha maldade seguir adiante.)_

**Aizen, Gin e Tousen: **"Six, six, six the number of the beast.  
Six, six, six the one for you and me."

_(seis, seis, seis, o numero da Besta  
seis, seis, seis, o unico pra mim e você)_

(Tousen executa um solo de triangulo)

(Tousen se joga no chao executando o solo de triangulo)

(Tousen se levanta do chão executandoo solo de Triangulo)

(Aizen solta um grito igual o do Bruce Dickson)

(Gota nos presentes)

Continua..

O que acontecerá agora? Irao os três ex-capitães gostosos ganhar? O que Byakuya preparou para sua apresentação? Quando irei tirar na prova de história? *imitando a Miiharu xD*

**xXx**

**N/a:** Para quem não leu a saga do passado, talvez não entenda algumas partes da música que os três cantaram x)

Bruce Dickson: Ex-vocalista do Iron Maiden

O Granfino e o Caipira (Victor e Léo)

The Number of The Beast (Iron Maiden)

**:D até o proximo! E continuem a deixar seus votos de quem merece ser o Mister Sereitei ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei**

**Nanao:** Err...bem...isso foi interessante...

**Hinamori:** Aizen-taichou *O*

**Matsumoto:** _o Gin ficou tão sexy com a guitarra.._(babando)

(Gin olha pra Matsumoto)

**Gin:** _Acho que me dei bem hehehehe _(sai do palco e some)

(Matsumoto sai correndo atrás)

**Rukia:** Agora Nii-sama!

**Nanao:** Sim sim, ué? Onde está o Kuchiki taichou?

**Yumichika:** Tipo eu vi ele todo irritadinho indo embora...

**Nanao:** Porque não impediu?!

**Yumichika:** Eu não, tava ocupado 8D _E além disso ele me proibiu de chegar perto dele depois de me pegar olhando ele tomar banho i.i_

**Nanao: **Ai...certo quem é o próximo? (olha na prancheta e solta um risinho) Kira Izuru...

**Kira: **(vai até o microfone envergonhado) Err...eu vou recitar um poema

**Renji: **_Perdedor u.u_

**Ichigo: **_Emo u.u_

**Kira:**Amor Privado:

Maldito tempo perdido

Neste amor parado

Tristezas de um detido

Ficar na vida atrasado.

O perfume do teu corpo,

O sabor de te abraçar

Aqui o amor está morto,

E eu carente para te amar.

Loucas saudades sinto

Desses lábios que são teus,

Aqui neste labirinto

Desejo teus lábios meus.

Sou o Inverno mais frio

Neste mundo sem calor,

Porque a sorte me decidiu:

"Privar o teu amor!"

**Yumichika: **Oh! Que fofo!

**Rukia/ Hinamori/ Nanao: **Kira kawai!! *o*

**Outros concorrentes: **_Maldito o.ó_

(Kira olha pra um cantinho e vê Gin e Matsumoto se agarrando)

(começa a chorar)

**Kira: **Meu coração bate ligeiramente apertado / Ligeiramente machucado / Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção / Primeira vez que o amor bateu de frente comigo / Antes era só um amigo / Agora mudou tudo de vez i.i

(gota em todos)

**Kira: **Será que você sente tudo o que eu sinto por você? / Será que é amor? / Tá tão difícil de esconder

(se joga no chão esticando a mão para Gin) (Gin e Matsumoto se agarrando)

**Kira: **Oh, oh, olha o que o amor te faz / Te deixa sem saber como agir / Oh, oh, quando ele te pegar / Não tem pra onde você fugir / Oh, oh, olha o que o amor me faz / Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim / Oh, oh, nada será capaz / De apagar esse amor em mim!!!

(a música acaba) (Silencio)

**Yumichika: **Kira sua bicha 8D

(todos batem palmas e gritam / Kira sai carregado por Hisagi)

**Nanao: **Err...vários talentos musicais, vamos para o próximo, Hi...

**Byakuya: **Eu quero me apresentar u.u

**Nanao: **Ah...claro Kuchiki taichou *¬*

**Rukia: **Vai lá Nii-sama!

(as luzes se apagam/ começa uma música)

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

Too Sexy For My Shirt

So Sexy It Hurts

(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan

Too Sexy For Milan

New York And Japan

(as luzes do palco acedem / Byakuya começa uma dança sexy)

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *O*

**Renji: **T...taichou?! o.o (vermelho)

**Ichigo / Hisagi: **ò.Ó Isso não vale!!

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party

Too Sexy For Your Party

No Way I'm Disco Dancing

(Byakuya tira a capa de taichou e começa a desamarrar o kimono)

**Mulher 1: **Gostoso! Me joga no chão e me chama de tapete!

**Mulher 2: **Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!

**Yumichika: **Me joga da janela e me chama de Isabela! 8D

**Mulher 3: **Me faça mulher!

**Mulher 4: **Ai lá em casa!!!!

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

(Byakuya tira o kimono e fica só de Hakama fazendo uma dança cada vez mais sexy 8D)

**Nanao: **Ei, é impressão minha ou ele ta sem nada debaixo do hakama? o.o

**Rukia: **Meu Deus! Meu Nii-sama vai tirar tudo mesmo! 8O

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **Tira! Tira! Tira!

I'm Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy By Far

(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat

Too Sexy For My Hat

What Ya Think About That

(Byakuya olha com uma cara maliciosa e na hora que tira o hakama, as luzes apagam)

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **O QUE?!?!?! Ò.ó

(as luzes voltam e um Byakuya sério e vestido saindo do palco)

**Nanao: **O que diabos aconteceu?!

**Yumichika: **Na melhor parte!!

**Aizen: **(do lado do quadro de força) Vai saber, é um mistério 8D

**Continua...**

E agora, o que irá acontecer? O que Zaraki e os outros irão fazer? Byakuya realmente estava sem nada? Como na Soul Society tem energia elétrica? E será que vou bem na prova do vestibular?

**Notas: **Músicas: Olha o que o amor me faz – Sandy e Junior

I'm too sexy – Right Said Fred

O poema que o Kira recita não foi eu e nem a Luna que fez, eu achei na internet 8D, não tenho habilidade com poeminhas...

Continuem deixando **reviews** de quem deve ser o Mister Sereitei, e muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo 8D


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**xXx**

**Mister Sereitei**

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **(em estado de choque) *¬* _Kuchiki-taichou... ç.ç maldita energia_

**Nanao: **Er... i.i próximo!

(Zaraki se põe no palco com uma mesinha cheia de ingredientes alimentícios e um fogão (?))

**Yachiru: **Vai Ken-chan

**Zaraki: **Irei preparar uma receita, criada por mim, usada por mim, para dar-lhe mais energia e disposição para as lutas. *-*

**Concorrentes/outros shinigamis: **(com bloquinho e caneta não mão o.o)

**Zaraki: **Primeiro pegamos o pepino e picamos 8D (pega pepinos e começa a fatiar com sua zampakutou)

**Hisagi: **_pepino... o.o _(anota)

**Zaraki: **Põe o pepino em uma panela com água fervente, e depois pica pimentão vermelho (pica o pimentão com a zampakutou)

**Ichigo: **_pimentão o.o _(anota)

**Zaraki: **Agora pique cebola, alho, maçãs, bananas, pique pique pique pique pique (começa a cortar os alimentos descontroladamente com sua zampakutou)

Pique pique pique pique pique (começa a cortar tudo enlouquecidamente com sua zampakutou) _

(Zaraki é removido do palco por quarenta Shinigamis)

**Nanao: **_u.u''' tomara que o próximo não faça nada tão bizarro. _(olha a ficha) _merda i.i_. Próximo, Shunsui Kyoraku.

(Shunsui sobe no palco e joga beijinhos pra Nanao)

**Nanao: **_ò.ó_|__

**Shunsui: **(põe sua garrafa de sake no chão do palco, e faz um sinal para "o cara do som")

"_No samba ela me disse que rala  
No samba eu já vi ela quebrar"_

(Shunsui começa a sambar)

_No samba ela gosta do rala, rala  
Me trocou pela garrafa  
Não agüentou e foi ralar_

(Shunsui, sambando, vai até sua garrafa de sake)

_Vai ralando na boquinha da garrafa  
É na boca da garrafa  
Vai descendo na boquinha da garrafa  
É na boca da garrafa_

(Shunsui começa a "ralar na boquinha da garrafa" 'sensualmente')

_Desce mais, desce mais um pouquinho  
Desce mais, desce devagarinho_

(Ele põe o dedo indicador na boca, e começa a rebolar sensualmente descendo e subindo (8D) na boquinha da garrafa)

**Shinigami1: **Vem aqui meu jacaré!! *--*

**Shinigami2: **Vem ralar na minha garrafa! *-*/

**Yumichika: ***¬* (sem palavras)

**Nanao: **_taichou..._

**Rukia: **_Nii-sama!_

**Concorrentes: **_patético u.u_

_Vai saindo da boquinha da garrafa  
É da boca da garrafa  
Vai subindo na boquinha da garrafa  
É da boca da garrafa_

(Shunsui começa a tremer o bumbum igual a Carla Perez, saindo da boquinha da garrafa)

_Sim, ela gosta do rala, rala e no embalo do samba  
Ela só pensa em ralar  
Ela gosta do rala, rala, viu a boca da garrafa  
Não agüentou e foi ralar_

(Shunsui, que não tem amor a "vida", vai até Nanao, que está no canto do palco, e começa a rebolar para ela)

**Mulheres: **_Maldita! Ò.o_

**Yumichika: **_Nofaa! Como eu queria ser a Nanao-chan agora *¬*_

**Nanao: **(Dá um soco do Shunsui que sai voando do palco)

(Vai para frente do palco novamente)

Próximo! _U.ú_

Continua.

**xXx**

E agora? Quem será o proximo candidato? Teria Shunsui se machucado? Qual o numero que irei usar de sutiã depois de minha cirurgia?

Tudo isso você descobre nos proximos capítulos!

Música: "Na boquinha da Garrafa" – É o Tchan!

**xXx**

N/A/L (nota da autora Luna 8D): Gostaria de pedir perdao pelo atraso. Mas me deu uma diarreia criativa e não consegui escrever nada durante uma semana i-i

Bem, e pedir perdão também porque o capítulo ficou horrivel xD Culpa da minha diarreia mental i-i/


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei**

(Shinigamis indo procurar Kyoraku)

**Todos: **o.o

**Nanao: **(com uma veia saltando) Certo, vamos para o próximo ò.ó...Hisagi Shuuhei!

(Hisagi entra vestindo uma calça larga, uma cueca de corações aparecendo, uma camiseta escrito "A força do Gueto" e uma bandana preta) (Cara de mau)

**Shinigami 1: **Lindo!

**Shinigami 2: **Gostoso!

**Shinigami 3: **Vem que eu quero um 69 com você! (o.o)

(Hisagi pega o microfone e todos ficam quietos)

**Hisagi: **Ei galera da Sereitei

Até aqui eu cheguei

Esses caras detonei (aponta paras os concorrentes)

As mulheres conquistei (gritos enlouquecidos)

Eu sou foda, isso eu sei

Muitos Hollows derrotei

Fiz de tudo, me machuquei

Já até cozinhei

Sou fã do Koike Teppei¹ (?)

Agora todo mundo fala "Hei"

Porque meu nome é Shuuhei!

Solta o som djei!! (8D)

(começa a dançar um break)

(depois de virar de cabeça para baixo, a música do gueto acaba)

(Hisagi levanta, pega o microfone levantando a mão direita fechada)

**Hisagi: **Power to the people! ò.ó

**Renji: **Yo brother! ò.ó

(Hisagi joga o microfone no chão e sai do palco)

**Yumichika: **Sabe...ele podia me chamar de mano que eu não ia reclamar 8D

**Rukia: **o.o _Nii-sama... _(ainda em estado de choque)

**Hinamori: **Aizen taichou... *o*

**Matsumoto: **(arrumando a roupa) O que aconteceu? 8D

**Yachiru: **Gostei mais do Ken-chan =D

**Nanao: **(depois de um calmante) Certo, vamos continuar...Hitsugaya Toushiro!

**Hitsugaya: **(nos bastidores) É Hitsugaya taichou!!! ò.ó

**Shinigami contra-regra: **Err...Nanao-san, o microfone quebrou...-_-

**Nanao: **O que?! Hisagi! Você vai pagar!

**Hisagi: **Só porque eu sou do gueto?! Fica esperta, senão vai encontrar Jesus mais cedo!² (WTF?)

**Nanao: **(Veia saltando) Que seja...comece logo Hitsugaya taichou!

(as luzes apagam)(acende uma no meio do palco)

(Hitsugaya de costas começa)

**Hitsugaya: **Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás

mi padre grita otra vez

que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz

con mi manera de ser.

Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí

cierro los ojos y ja estoy pensando en ti.

(vira e começa a dançar)

(roupa de RBD e cabelo rosa [8D])

**Matsumoto: **Ta...Taichou?! O.O

**Hinamori: **SHIRO-CHAN?! O.O

**Hitsugaya: **Y soy rebelde

cuando no sigo a los demás

Si soy rebelde

cuando te quiero hasta rabiar

y soy rebelde

cuando no pienso igual que ayer

y soy rebelde

cuando me juego hasta la piel

si soy rebelde

es que quizás nadie me conoce bien.

(dançando super animado e sorrindo)

**Yumichika: **Eu pensei que o fã de Rebelde era o Aizen 8D

**Hitsugaya:**Y soy rebelde

Cuando no sigo a los demás

Y soy rebelde

Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar

Y soy rebelde

Cuando no pienso igual que ayer

Y soy rebelde

Cuando me juego hasta la piel

Y soy rebelde.

**Aizen: **Credo que nojo...o.o (dá tapa no Yumichika)

**Yumichika: **Ain x.x Bate mais que eu gamo 8D (faz pose empinando a bunda o.o)

**Aizen: **Err...o.o

**Gin: **Meu Deus...(assistindo o final do show)

**Aizen: **O Gin tá me chamando 8D

**Yumichika: **i.i

(a música acaba)

(Hitsugaya faz cara de emburrado e sai)

(Gritos enlouquecidos)

**Continua...**

**xXx**

Agora faltam poucos na competição...o que será que eles vão fazer? Quem irá ganhar essa batalha de Titãs? E o mais importante, Hitsugaya é fã de RBD desde quando?

**xXx**

**Bônus!! 8D**

**2º rap do Shuuhei**

Eu sai e viajei

Um peixe eu pesquei

O Renji é um gay (8D)

As leis eu violei

Porque eu aprontei

Minha cara tatuei

Tenho um nove e um seis

Você eu matei

Agora eu cansei

E sentei.

**3º rap do Shuuhei**

Angela Aki³ eu escutei

Até o Kira já experimentei

O frango eu queimei

O quadro eu preguei

Eguinha pocotó eu dancei

Em você eu gamei

No alvo acertei

E um brinde ganhei

Um ursinho te dei

E um beijo lasquei (8D)

**xXx**

**Notas: **1 – Ator e cantor japonês, fez o Otani em Lovely Complex live action 8D

2 – Frase by minha amiga, sim, eu Miiharu moro no gueto 8D

3 – Cantora japonesa que sou fã *-*

**Música:** Rebelde - RBD 8D (conselho, não usem drogas pesadas, ou seja, não ouçam essa "banda" 8D)

Esperamos que tenham gostado, se tiver bastante reviews, eu Miiharu, faço um rap do Ichigo 8D~

É isso, **reviews** please ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei**

X – Hoje com uma participação mais que especial... 8D (luna dando risadas maléficas.)

**Nanao: **_eu morro, de novo, e não vejo tudo. u.u_

**Shinigamis: **Hitsugaya-taichou Kawaiii!!! *-*

**Ichigo: **_u.u humph, pivete._

**Rukia: **_Nii-sama! o.õ_

**Yumichika: **Ai nofa, o Hitsugaya-taichou ficou muito sexy de rebelde! *-*

**Matsumoto: **Yumichika, seu pedófilo! Ò.ó se você chegar perto do meu taichou eu queimo seu cabelo. òó

**Yumichilka: **_aff, gente chata i.i_

**Nanao: **Yare, yare... (fazendo massagem na própria cabeça.) Próximo, Ukitake Joushirou.

(Ukitake entra)

(mulheres gritam)

(Yumichika grita)

**Ukitake: **(sobe no palco com uma roupa estilo idade média, chapéu com uma pena e uma caveira na mão).

Eu ia cantar... i.i mas como muita gente já mostrou seus dotes musicais, luna-chan, miiharu-chan e nanao-chan não deixaram T^T.

**Shinigami1: **_Aff, gente sem sentimentos i.i_

**Shinigami2: **_tadinho i.i_

**Rukia: **_taichou... T^T_

**Ukitake: **Tudo bem, irei encenar Hamlet, Ato III , cena 1!

(Se põe no centro no palco, respira fundo, começa a olhar para a caveira em sua mão e com a voz "artística, começa)".

"_Ser ou não ser, eis a questão: será mais nobre_

_Em nosso espírito sofrer pedras e setas_

_Com que a Fortuna, enfurecida, nos alveja,_

_Ou insurgir-nos contra um mar de provocações_

_E em luta pôr-lhes fim?"_

(Ukitake tosse)

"_Morrer.. dormir: não mais._

_Dizer que rematamos com um sono a angústia_

_E as mil pelejas naturais-herança do homem:_

_Morrer para dormir… é uma consumação"_

(Ukitake tosse de novo)

"_Que bem merece e desejamos com fervor._

_Dormir… Talvez sonhar: eis onde surge o obstáculo:_

_Pois quando livres do tumulto da existência,_

_No repouso da morte o sonho que tenhamos_

_Devem fazer-nos hesitar: eis a suspeita_

_Que impõe tão longa vida aos nossos infortúnios."_

(Faz uma jogada de cabelos, e estende para o céu a mão que não segurava a caveira)

"_Quem sofreria os relhos e a irrisão do mundo,_

_O agravo do opressor, a afronta do orgulhoso,_

_Toda a lancinação do mal-prezado amor,_

_A insolência oficial, as dilações da lei,_

_Os doestos que dos nulos têm de suportar_

_O mérito paciente, quem o sofreria,_

_Quando alcançasse a mais perfeita quitação_

_Com a ponta de um punhal? Quem levaria fardos,_

_Gemendo e suando sob a vida fatigante,_

_Se o receio de alguma coisa após a morte,_

–_Essa região desconhecida cujas raias_

_Jamais viajante algum atravessou de volta –_

_Não nos pusesse a voar para outros, não sabidos?"_

(Ukitake se levanta e vai até mais próximo dos jurados e do publico, apontando o dedo indicador para eles, com a voz teatral, continua)

"_O pensamento assim nos acovarda, e assim_

_É que se cobre a tez normal da decisão_

_Com o tom pálido e enfermo da melancolia;_

_E desde que nos prendam tais cogitações,_

_Empresas de alto escopo e que bem alto planam_

_Desviam-se de rumo e cessam até mesmo_

_De se chamar ação."_

(Agora mostra a caveira pros jurados, e se joga no chão.)

(Todos aplaudem)

**Nanao: **_finalmente alguém sério. u.u _(ajeita os óculos)

**Matsumoto: **_não entendi nada que ele disse o.o_

**Yumichika: **_Não sabia que ele era um exímio ator... *-* sugoi!_

**Yachiru: **_o-o to com vontade de fazer xixi._

**Rukia: **_Lindo T^T esplendido! _(olha para a caveira) Mas.. mas.. essa é a caveira do kaien-dono O____O

**Ukitake: **hehehe ^-^'' _descobriram._

**Rukia: **KAIEN-DONO T_____T (pega a caveira e começa a abraça-la.)

**Ichigo: **_aff, se fosse a minha caveira ela tinha chutado i.i_

**Renji: **_maldito Kaien. i.i nem morto deixa a Rukia em paz._

**Hinamori: **Rukia-san T_T

**Rukia: **KAIEN-DONO T_T

( Kuukaku(?) arranca a caveira do Kaien dos braços de Rukia)

**Kuukaku: **Ukitake ò.ó Quantas vezes eu te disse pra não ficar usando os restos mortais do meu irmão em seus ensaios de teatro? Òó

**Ukitake: **_melhor eu correr o.o _(Sai correndo)

(Kukkaku o persegue e joga a caveira de Kaien na cabeça de Ukitake.)

(Ukitake cai e Unohana o pega e leva-o para a área do 4º esquadrão).

**Nanao: **_u.u Senhor, da-me paciência. _Próximo, Hanatarou Yamada.

(Hanatarou sobe no palco vestido com uma calça de lycra de ginástica, um collant escrito "aerobic" e uma faixa no cabelo, juntamente com mais duas shinigamis vestidas iguais a ele.)

**Hanatarou: **Eto... Eu irei dar uma aula de aeróbica... i.i _(_com vergonha) peço para que todas as mulheres fiquem de pé. (todas as mulheres de pé)

**Shuuhei: **_patético u.u_

**Ichigo: **_babaca u.u_

(Começa a tocar uma musica de aeróbica.)

(Hanatarou de repente muda sua expressão, ficando com uma expressão de pessoas enérgicas e determinadas)

**Hanatarou: **Todas fazendo abdominais!! Òó

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **(obedecem ao Hanatarou e começam a fazer abdominais)

**Hanatarou: **1, 2, 3, QUEIMA TUDO DE UMA VEZ ÒÓ

3,2,1 BUNDA MOLE EM NENHUM ÒÓ

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **(fazendo abdominais que nem loucas)

**Hanatarou: **AGORA FLEXÃO! ÒÓ

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **(começam a fazer flexão)

**Hanatarou: **MULHERES SHINIGAMIS O QUE É QUE O HANA FAZ? ÒÓ

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **QUEIMA SUA GORDURA QUE NÃO VOLTA NUNCA MAIS!

**Hanatarou: **MULHERES SHINIGAMIS QUAL É MINHA MISSAO? ÒÓ

**Mulheres e Yumichika: **DEIXAR MULHER GOSTOSA PRO NOSSO CAPITÃO! Òó

**Kyoraku: **_Grande muleque! *-*_

**Renji: **_o.Õ'_

**Outros concorrentes: **_o.Õ'_

E assim, se passam quase meia hora de "aula".

**Hanatarou: **^-^ é isso!

**Matsumoto: **Nossa, me sinto com cinco quilos a menos *-*

**Rukia: **Nossa, sinto como se minha bunda estivesse maior... *-*

**Ichigo: **_*-* que bom!_

**Nanao: ***-* ai ai, acho que perdi os quatro quilos que eu queria...

**Yumichika: **Nofa, nofa, estou me sentindo tão gostosa... *-*

Continua.

E agora? Quem irá ganhar o Mister Sereitei?

**EXTRA!! **

**O rap do Yamamoto! **(eu sei que era do Ichigo, mas é complicado rimar com GO i.i)

Eu sou o Yamamoto

O Aizen é um escroto (i.i)

Meu tenente cheira a esgoto

No meu escritorio eu achei um rato

O Byakuya é um chato

A Yoruichi é um gato

O Tousen é mulato

O Gin tem um sapato

O Komamura tem carrapato

E o Omaeda comeu meu risoto!

**xXx**

**N/A: **Sim, a participação especial era o Kaien 8D

\o e não, eu não vou usar o sutiã do tamanho do da Matsumoto, pois eu já uso 8D minha cirurgia é de redução 8D

**Nota da Miiharu: **Me desculpem a demora, primeiro eu perdi o cap 7 e depois fiquei sem inspiração, todos os reviews que não respondi garanto que li todos, mas o final do ano ficou impossivel pra eu responder, mas agradecemos todos, pra compensar hoje tem até o último cap 8P


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei**

**Nanao:** (sobe ao palco) Muito bem, muito bem. (ajeita os óculos) depois dessa última apresentação chegou a hora da contagem dos votos.

**Concorrentes: **_Já ganhei! hehehe ò.ó_

Minutos depois Yachiru entrega um envelope para Nanao.

**Nanao:** Então, está aqui em minhas mãos o resultado do primeiro concurso Mister Sereitei!

(mulheres gritam)

(concorrentes gritam)

(Yumichika grita)

**Nanao: **Então, o Mister Sereitei é...

Tensão.

Tensão.

Tensão.

**Ichigo: **_Sou eu é obvio._

**Renji: **_hehehe, o Ichigo vai cair quando descobrir que serei eu!_

**Shuuhei: **_É nós, mano brother!_

**Ukitake: **(tosse)

**Nanao: **Yamada Hanatarou!

Silêncio Geral.

**Concorrentes: ** HÃ? O.õ

**Nanao: **(sorrindo) Yamada Hanatarou é o Mister Sereitei.

(mulheres gritam)

(Yumichika grita)

**Renji: **Mas... mas... i.i porque _ele?_

**Rukia: **Isso é obvio Renji, vocês só fizeram coisas para si mesmos u.u O Hanatarou fez algo de útil para nós.

**Ichigo: **o.õ útil? Ele fez vocês suarem feito porcas!

(Ichigo é atirado longe.)

Hanatarou sobe ao palco, ainda sem acreditar

**Hanatarou: **Eto... (passa a mão na cabeça, sem-graça) Arigatou! ^-^

**Mulheres: **oun *-*

**Yumichika: ***-* kawaii (abraça um ursinho do hanatarou (?))

Hanatarou recebe das mãos de Nanao uma faixa com as incrições "Mister Sereitei" e um troféu.

Aplausos, aplausos.

Hanatarou manda beijos e dá tchauzinho, com aquelas músicas de Miss ao fundo.

Quase FIM 8D


	9. Capítulo Final 8D

**Bleach não nos pertence, pois se pertencesse, não estaríamos aqui escrevendo esta historia 8D**

**Historia conjunta produzida por Luna Polachini e Miiharu.**

Legenda:

Nome: blábláblá – Fala

Nome: _Blábláblá –_ Pensamento do personagem

(Blábláblá) – Ação do personagem

**Mister Sereitei - Extras I**

(Yumichika em um jardim)

(Ikkaku chega em um carro rosa)

**Ikkaku:** Hi, Barbie!

**Yumichika:** Hi, Ken! ( abana)

**Ikaaku: **You wanna go for a ride?

**Yumichika:** Sure, Ken! (joga um regador rosa pro alto)

**Ikkaku:** Jump in! (chama para dentro do carro)

(Yumichika e Ikkaku em um carro rosa)

**Yumichika**_**: **__I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

(Aparece Ikkaku tocando em um piano)

(Yumichika com um vestido verde deixa cair um marabu também verde)

**Yumichika: **_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

( Ikkaku aparece atrás por uma janela e faz cara safada)

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_ (De novo no piano)

**Yumichika:** (deitado no piano) I_'m a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_ (se arrastando no piano)

**Yumichika: **(Dentro de uma banheira cheia de espumas, com uma toquinha rosa no cabelo e um escovão para as costas)

_I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world_

(em um telofone rosa)

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie_

**Ikkaku:** (Também em um telefone rosa)

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring in pink_

(Passa um lustra careca na cabeça)

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

**Yumichika: **(Em um aparelho de hidratação para cabelos, lendo uma revista de moda)

_You can touch, you can play_

(aparece um balãozinho com um coração)

_If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow_

(Aparece com um monte de bobs no cabelo, com uma calça azul e uma blusa colorida)

I_'m a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

(Ikkaku e Yumichika novamente no carro rosa)

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Ikkaku:**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

(Yumichika vestido com roupas de hipismo)

**Yumichika: **_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

(beija um cavalo (?))

(deitado em uma cadeira na beirada de uma piscina vestido com um maiô verde e óculos grandes)

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

(Tira os óculos)

**Ikkaku: **(sozinho dentro o carro rosa, vestido com um terno azul)

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_

(arruma a gravata)

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

(chama Yumichika pro carro piscando)

**Yumichika: **(Dentro de uma piscina, Ikkaku mais atrás em uma boia)

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

(Yumichika andando de patins)

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

**Yumichika: **_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

(Chega a Barbie e o Ken (?) cumprimentando Yumichika e Ikkaku)

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

(Brincando de roda com Ken e Barbie)

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

(Ikkaku arranca um dos braços de Yumichika (o.Õ))

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _(Balançando o braço decepado de Yumichika)

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah _(chorando 8D)

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ah ah ah yeah_

**Ikkaku: **_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Yumichika: **_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

**Yumichika:** Oh, I'm having so much fun! (Ikkaku põe o braço dele novamente)

**Ikkaku:** Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started (Ikkaku beija o braço do Yumichika)

**Yumichika:** Oh, I love you Ken!(Beija o rosto de Ikkaku)

FIM ~~

(Hanatarou com uma vassoura na mão)

**Hanatarou: **E ainda sobra pra mim i.i olha quanta purpurina eu terei que varrer T_T

**xXx**

**Notas da Miiharu: **Espero que tenham gostado, os últimos capitulos foram totalmente da Luna porque eu perdi meu jeito de escrever comédia i.i

Mas enfim, deixem reviews, esses eu prometo que responderei, obrigada a todos que leram e até Miss Sereitei o/


End file.
